


Joy No. 2 - Interlude (a 221A)

by SweetLateJuliet



Series: Edgeways [10]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-20 03:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/882325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetLateJuliet/pseuds/SweetLateJuliet





	Joy No. 2 - Interlude (a 221A)

After Mr. Hudson passed on, I went to Miami to stay with my cousin Lorna. Being at Baker Street and doing the same old things, but alone, was unbearable.

I met Mr. Harvey at the Christmas Eve hog roast. (Lorna’s married to a Puerto Rican, you know.) Mr. Harvey was handsome and gregarious, and I suppose I wanted to be swept off my feet. To forget about the pain of standing on my own.

Rubbish. It gets worse.

We married quickly, and I moved into his bungalow. The neighbours knew me as the Englishwoman who called herself _Martha Hu – Harvey_.

Things were good for six weeks.

My third husband? That was also Mr. Harvey.

The charming man I’d married became someone else entirely when he found me searching his closet for a missing pair of my shoes. He raged in a genteel whisper, cracked his knuckles, and threatened calmly and specifically about what would happen if I ever _invaded his privacy_ again.

That night I saw him carry a box to the garage, though he didn’t realise I was watching. Things would’ve turned out differently for me if he had.

The next day he went to Naples “on business.” He was my lovely husband again when he kissed me goodbye, and I acted his wife, but I knew something was amiss.


End file.
